


Time For Hope and Healing

by OCaptainSwan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCaptainSwan/pseuds/OCaptainSwan
Summary: Set immediately after the season 2 finale. Future!Wyatt and Future!Lucy have a plan to save Rufus, but first they need to talk to the younger version of themselves and give them some much needed time to talk and heal and to hope again. This is feels-y with a little angst and hurt/comfort.





	Time For Hope and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I usually only write Once Upon a Time fanfic, but I’ve really gotten into Timeless and thought I'd try my hand at writing that. It’s been a long time since I’ve wrote a fic of any kind, so please bear with me! As always, these characters are not my own. 
> 
> This fic is set immediately after the season 2 Finale. HAVE SOME FEELS.
> 
> Please enjoy, send kudos, give comments--I’d love to hear your feedback!
> 
> This story was Beta’d by Youdefygravity on Tumblr.

Lucy can’t stop staring at her future self.

_“So you guys ready to get Rufus back or what?”_

“Uh, what?” Wyatt asks, his face reflecting the confusion felt by everyone else. .

Future Wyatt and Lucy hopped down from the new and improved Lifeboat and made their way into the group of people, still staring wildly at the newest-oldest members of the Time Team. They made their way into the dining area, immediately making themselves at home. Future Lucy put a kettle of water to boil for tea, while Wyatt took a seat at one of the tables there.

The rest of the team followed, present day Wyatt still gaping at the pair and then the questions came flooding in.

“I’m sorry but, how is this even possible? How are you here?” asked Connor. 

“How do you exist in your own timeline? That shouldn’t be possible?!” said Jiya.

“Wait, if you’re from the future where is everyone else?” Agent Christopher’s question was followed almost immediately by another question from Jiya. .

“Who piloted the Lifeboat to get you here? Is that a new Lifeboat or an upgraded one? What’s changed on it?”

Present Lucy stood on the outskirts of everyone else, eyes darting between herself from the future and future Wyatt and present day Wyatt. “I’m dreaming this right? This is just a dream. A really really weird dream.” She thought to herself. 

Flynn was looking amused and slightly concerned at present day Lucy. He kept to himself, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching the chaos unfold.

The questions kept flooding in, Conner, Christopher and Jiya asking question after question about how they got there, what happened to the lifeboat, what happened to them in the future. Meanwhile Future Lucy went about making her tea and took a seat next to future Wyatt and kept silent. 

Present Lucy couldn’t take it anymore. The emotions, the feelings, the utter chaos of the moment, become too much. She stepped forward “How do we get Rufus back?”

Future Lucy smiled and future Wyatt turned to look back at her. “Ah, finally, a question we can answer.” He pulled out the chair next to him at the table and motioned for Lucy to sit.

“Look, I know you all have a lot of questions, we can’t answer all of them because I don’t know what it would do to the timelines. It’s risky even coming here but we’ve had five years to work out how to get Rufus back and we will tell you the plan. But first, we need to talk to these two. Alone.” Future Lucy gestured to present Lucy and Wyatt.

Everyone seemed to back down. While no one was really happy with having to leave the area and wait for answers, they understood and went back to their respective rooms. Flynn was the last to leave, flashing a knowing smirk to the future Lucy.

Present Lucy was sitting next to both Wyatt’s, staring at herself, taking it all in. This Lucy was only five years older than her but she already looked so different, and yet...not. Her hair is much shorter than Lucy had ever allowed it to be cut and she looks like she’s been through hell and back. The thought crosses her mind that future her looks like Lara Croft in Tomb Raider. Someone she would never have compared herself to. It reminds her of Rufus who is the movie geek of the gang and would have been the one to have made that connection outloud. Thinking about Rufus hurts, so she focuses back on herself and all the changes to her future appearance. “Since when did I get biceps and abs?” Lucy thought to herself.

Present Wyatt was taking in this future Lucy too.resent Lucy snuck a glance over her shoulder and caught him raking his eyes up and down the parts of her torso you could see over the table. She felt her lip curl up in a small smirk and tried to hide it by looking down at her lap.

“So,” Future Wyatt chimed in, noticing the other Wyatt’s stare and finally breaking the silence between them, “We wanted to talk to both of you before we get together as a group again to go over the plans.”

Future Lucy took over. “We remember how you’re feeling right now. And we need you to be at your absolute best if this plan is going to work. I remember, Lucy, how broken you are feeling right now. The anger, the hurt, the disappointment, not to mention the physical pain you’re feeling from your fight with Emma, all of it. I remember it as if it were just yesterday. And look, I know this goes against everything we believe in, messing up timelines and all. Our very presence here is risky. But we also wanted to give you some hope for both of your futures. We know that you need it right now.”

“And what hope is that?” Present Wyatt asked.

“That things will get better. I know it seems like everything sucks right now. And I know the journey you have to take for things to get better. You have a lot of sucking up to do, Wyatt Logan.” Future Wyatt smirked to his younger self.

“Believe me, I know.” He turned and looked at his Lucy and took her hand in his lap, turning it over and let his thumb graze over her knuckles. “I know.” He stared deep into her eyes, willing her to see everything there. His hurt, his regrets, his countless apologizes, his love for her, all shining through. 

“We’re going to give you guys a few minutes and get settled in and check on the lifeboat. We’re going to be here for at least a few days before we go back to get Rufus. You guys should go somewhere and talk. When you’re done, come find us.” Present Lucy said as she and her Wyatt stood up and started walking down the hall. 

“I think they’re right, Lucy. Can we please go somewhere where we won’t be interrupted again?” Wyatt asked, his fingers still playing over Lucy’s hand.

“Jiya’s probably in my room. How about we go to yours?” 

Wyatt stood, taking Lucy’s hand with her and helping her up. The two made their way to Wyatt’s room. Elements of Jessica was still present there. The two beds pushed together to make one bigger bed, some of her things were still scattered about. She took a minute to take it all in and a rush of disappointment and anger and sadness came over here again. “Maybe this wasn’t the best idea to come here.”

Wyatt seemed to understand her dilema. Seeing Jessica’s things around the room upset him too. “I should have remembered. Luce-I’m so sorry. We can go somewhere else. I”ll get rid of all this stuff later, but please don’t shut me out. We really need to talk.”

With all the rooms being taken the only place left to go is in one of the common areas. Wearily, they made their way to the couch. Wyatt stopped by the fridge on the way and grabbed a couple of beers and they sat together and drank for a few minutes in silence. 

Finally, Wyatt turned and faced Lucy. Grabbed their bottles, he put them on the coffee table in front of them and took her hand in his. 

“Lucy.” Lucy looked up and into his eyes, she could see the moisture start to pool in the corners. She felt tears of her own starting to cloud over with all the unshed tears from the past, what was it? 24 hours? 

With a heavy sigh, Lucy inched closer to Wyatt, bringing his arm around her and laying her head on his chest. She needed to be close to him, needed to feel him around her. She honest to God needed to talk to him, needed to talk about what he told her before they were interrupted the first time, but she didn’t know what to say. Her mind was swirling with thoughts and images. Seeing herself and Wyatt from the future startled her and scared her but it did give her hope. She was going to make it. The two seemed to be quite the pair and quite close. 

“Wyatt” Lucy whispered, Wyatt’s hand started rubbing up and down her arms. “About before...what you said…”

“I meant it. Lucy, you don’t have to say it back.”

“No, I know. I know you meant it.” Lucy pulled herself upright again to look at Wyatt’s face. Her eyes darting all over it. “I just. If i’m honest with myself. I’ve loved you since March 5, 1836...maybe even before that.”

“The Alamo”

“The Alamo.” They both smiled and Lucy let out a soft laugh. “I loved you through centuries, through wars, through literal space and time.” Lucy laughed again and shook her head at the absolute ridiculousness of this speech and then grew solemn. “I loved you when you were with Jessica. And because I loved you, I pushed both you and her together because that is what I thought was right. And it was hard. And it hurt. I hated seeing you two together... happy. But, I never stopped loving you. As much as I don’t want to right now because I’m so tired of being hurt, I still love you. I probably always will. And that seems likely since our counterparts seem pretty happy and in love together five years down the road.”

“Lucy,” Wyatt’s hand reached up to stroke her face, taking care of her stitches and where she was hurt. Lucy leaned into his hand and her own hand went to grab onto his and hold him there. “I have loved you for so long. And I know I hurt you so much. When we got back from ‘41 and I got that message from Jessica, I didn’t want it to be real. I had to go see if it was real. I loved you, but I was married to her and I was constantly torn between doing what I thought was right and doing what my heart wanted me to do. If i’m being honest with myself, I should have signed those damn divorce papers the minute she showed them to me. I should have never treated you the way that I did. You deserve so much better than that Luce.”

Lucy could feel tears start to leak out of her eyes. It physically hurt her to cry and she let out a whimper. Wyatt’s fingers brushed away some of her stray tears and pulled her back into his chest, one hand running up and down her spine and the other in her hair.  
“I know we can’t pick up from where we left off in ‘41, no matter how badly I want that. I know it’s going to take a while for you to trust me again and I’m willing to put in the work and show you every day how sorry I am and how much I love you and prove to you that I am never letting you go again. My job was and is to protect you and I’ve done a shit job of that lately.”

Lucy buried herself deeper into Wyatt’s chest, bringing her legs over his, allowing herself to be held by him. She reached one hand up to stroke his neck and jaw as she let herself cry. They stayed silent like that for a few more minutes. Wyatt continued to rub Lucy’s back and let himself cry as well. He put his head down to kiss the top of Lucy’s head and let his rest on top of hers, holding her as close as he could to him. When Lucy’s crying slowed down and she could feel her heart rate return to normal, she looked up and moved her head so she could look at Wyatt and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “I love you. We will figure it out. We can work on this.”

“Together?” asked Wyatt.

“Yeah, together.” Lucy reached up again and pressed another kiss to his face and then another on his jaw. She slid her hand back around his neck and brought him down to her for another kiss, this time a soft and short chaste kiss on his lips. “I forgive you, Wyatt.”

“Lucy” was all Wyatt could get out, his throat closed up and he felt like he was going to choke. He gathered her close again and pressed soft kisses on her head and forehead. After a while he pulled apart from her again to look in her eyes. Some of the pain of before had faded away and the light that he so loved seeing in her eyes was starting to return again. He smiled and so did she. He tilted her chin up with his finger and slide his hand around to cup her cheek and kissed her slowly and softly and deeply. Pouring out all the love he had for this woman into this kiss. When they broke away to catch their breath he simply said, “thank you.”

“For what?”

“For forgiving me. For saving me, yet again.”

“Yeah that list just keeps on growing doesn’t it.” Lucy laughed. The first time in a long time he’s heard he genuinely laugh, it makes him laugh too. He slides his fingers feather light over some of her cuts and bruises on her face and she closes her eyes. 

“I think it’s time we go and find our future selves and find out what the plan is.” Lucy says.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” The two get up from the couch and find their future selves in their new and improved Lifeboat. Future Lucy is straddling future Wyatt’s lap and they’re kissing. 

Present Wyatt clears his throat.

The two from the future stop and look at present day Lucy and Wyatt and grin, but don’t make a move to separate from each other.

“So you guys talked it out?” Future Wyatt asked.

“Yeah, we’re going to be okay.” Present Lucy replied, taking her Wyatt’s hand in hers. 

“Good. Because it’s not like our futures depend on that at all…” Future Wyatt starts to say, and future Lucy slaps him on the shoulder. “What?!”

“Alright guys, let’s go over the plan.” Says future Lucy.

“Yeah, let’s go save Rufus.”


End file.
